


[PODFIC] Sing The Space Electric

by icarus_chained, kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Implied Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Spaceships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The SHIELD interceptor spaceship Avenger is under final attack. Aboard her, sitting in his cell, the war criminal Tony Stark gets ready for the confrontation, and the revelation, that he knows is about to come."</p><p>Podfic of Icarus_chained's wonderful story (The first of her 'Space Electric' series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Sing The Space Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sing the Space Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500166) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic I've been meaning to do for some time - I originally didn't want to read this story, because I don't generally care for AUs that are seriously divergent from canon, but icarus_chained had me from the first paragraph. I highly encourage you to read her whole series!

 

PODFIC (MP3): [Direct Download](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/oesu7o)  


Streaming:  


TEXT: [Text Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/500166)  
Entire series link: [Entire Text Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/26507)

Please be sure to leave the author feedback! She deserves it.


End file.
